


A very stucky Christmas

by reclusiveq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Tree, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusiveq/pseuds/reclusiveq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky agreed to let Steve choose the tree. It may have been a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very stucky Christmas

"Steven Rogers, what the hell is that?"

Bucky stared at the tree in the apartment for a long time, trying to figure out if it was an actual tree, or just needles stapled to a stick Steve had picked up in the park. Circling the tree, Bucky shook his head.

"It's a Christmas tree, Buck. I know you've been out of the world for a while, but I would think that you'd recognize that much at least," Steve joked. He was busy adding ornaments to the tree.

"I've seen trees, Steve. _That_ is not a tree. It's a rescue mission. Were the two dogs and three cats not enough? Now you have to rescue plants as well?"

Steve laughed. "Jerk. Don't you remember our first Christmas together? We had a tree just like this when we were younger."

"I probably blocked it out," Bucky responded. "Should you even be putting that many ornaments on it? It looks ready to topple."

"It'll be fine, Buck. Stop complaining. You said I could pick."

Bucky grinned. "Yeah but that was when I thought Captain America had a sense of style." He dodged the ornament Steve lobbed at him with a laugh, then turned to leave. "I'm going to mail the Christmas cards. If that thing falls on you, it's your funeral."

"Don't blame me if Santa puts coal in your stocking," Steve shouted after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
